The Deep Blue
by Ally Inu
Summary: It was a good day for Riku. Things were so simple, really. It was easy money. Capture the mercreatures and sell them. But Sora made things...very, very complicated. It is a cataclysm which neither can stop and a gravitation that is inescapable. RikuSora
1. In Fair Verona

I had a one shot in mind, but it sort of grew on its own…I decided to submit it. Anyway, read and review people! WARNING- This is slash! Of the RikuSora variety! Don't like, don't read! Remember, I warned you…It's not like I forced you to read it or something.

Chapter 01

--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--

The cool blue waves gently washed over the long, sandy shores, slowly rising in and out in a lazy fashion, as the tide came and left. The colorful corals beneath the calm surface brimmed with life of all kinds, the delicate ecosystem depending on the gentle tides and the waning sun. The sun seemed to disappear into the water, appearing to slip right into the deep blue. The sunset consumed the sky, filling it with a plethora of colors, dipping it into more reds, oranges and yellows then thought possible.

Where the sand dipped into the mainland, a great tropical forest flourished. The ideal, untouched conditions set as a perfect backdrop for such a scene. The forest seemed to be a great green abyss, slithering its way up the great mountain that peaked in the center of the island. A great fog consumed the very top of the mountain, hiding its peak away from curious eyes.

The underwater caves that dotted the island's shoreline were plentiful, allowing many assortments of creatures to rest there. This was where a small colony of mercreatures called home, a coven from the human world. A special hideaway, where they could live, eat and reproduce quietly- away from the prying eyes of the human world. Where a merfamily could raise children without worrying about safety, or whether they would be caught by humans or not.

It was here, in this small, safe, carefree sanctuary where a merman named Sora was born. And it was also here where a great businessman named Riku would find love.

--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--oo00oo--

Uhhhh, yeah. It was sort of short, I know. Review? Please, with Sora… and Riku on top? I just wanted to set up the scene in this chapter, so sorry about the short length.


	2. Is where we set this tale

While I was in the mood for mer!Sora, I wrote another chapter.

BIOLOGY-

I have taken some liberties on my part of what a merperson actually was, so I think the readers should have a good idea of what interpretations I have made before I get too far into the story and confuse people.

Reproduction- All merpeople do not have any clear gender. Because of severe lack in mermaid numbers and how difficult it is to find another merperson in a whole series of freaking oceans, they have no clear gender. They can appear male or female, but posses both sets of organs. All genitalia is hidden by several large scales that are slightly different colors than the other scales on their body in the front and back, including breasts. I find that they are not mammals- so they either do not have any breasts, or are very small. Also, swimming with large breasts is awkward and stupid. Instead of laying eggs and letting them incubate- they just are pregnant for a longer period of time than humans. It is not uncommon for both partners to be pregnant or to have twins, triplets, ect, again because of lack of mermaid numbers. They are capable of breeding with creatures other than mermaids, again because of lack of mermaid numbers.

Terms- A pod of mermaids are a group, 'hatchlings' (because most fish are egg layers) is a term for baby, or new born. If any other terms appear that I have not mentioned or you do not understand, please feel free to tell me.

Extra- I am ripping off Hans Christian Anderson, with the 'mermaids have no soul' It's true, Sora and Roxas do not have soul- but they also can live thousands of years. When they pass away, they simply become one with the ocean. They also mate for life, so when they find the one they love they never leave them. The only way to break up is to die, really. Merpeople are faithful to their partners, but often breed with other species, besides mermaids. Sometimes with humans, or humanoids/part humans like themselves (I won't mention what yet, I don't want to give it away…) Nifty, huh? They also need to sun because of how cold blooded they are and must stay in tropical weather.

_On with the story, I'm _**really**_ sorry about the long authoress notes! Forgive me!_

The crystal depths seemed to continue on forever, completely submersing and swallowing the creature's lengthy form. It moved through the water with a flawless grace, lazily riding the ocean currents and drifting peacefully. A quick thrash of its powerful tail and the creature abruptly turned upwards, breaking the smooth curve of the water with a great splash. Its tail danced along the surface of the water, disrupting the calm flow. The scales seemed to shine in the pure sunlight, happily absorbing the sun's warm rays.

The creature dipped, catching a colder current that would take him where he needed to be. He submersed himself deeper, the deep water turning a deep shade of blue-black. His scales subconsciously began shifting and tightening to cover the skin in the increasingly bitter temperatures. The creature's eyes flickered, the pupils becoming small slits and adjusting to the lack of light. He blinked and the irises began to glow a dim yellow. He stretched experimentally, curling his tail and testing his eye sight.

He caught movement out the side of his eyes and decided to check on it, feeling the waves of power the other creature possessed. He swam closer, recognizing the face. The power became recognizable and Sora squealed. He let out a few high pitched whines and clicks, greeting him. Their tails rubbed together in a form of greeting, the scales gently glistening in the continually darkening depths.

Roxas greeted him in the same fashion, a few clicks and soft whimpers. They conveyed their emotions of greeting, using the bond they had with the ocean. It was how they communicated, through sonar, clicks, body language and through broadcasting their feelings. Sora's feeling of comfort had quickly overridden the feeling of sadness coming from within Roxas. They nuzzled each other's faces, Sora comforting Roxas in the only way he could.

Sora knew what had happened. Roxas had seen land walkers again. It was an upsetting thought; that soon they may have to move on from the only thing they had ever known in fear of humans… But they would have no other choice. His hands wrapped around Roxas' in a form of comfort, gently squeezing it.

Sora began swimming to the caves, smiling as Roxas let out happier emotions than before. 'No matter where we are, it'll be okay. As long as I have my family…' Sora swam happily ahead, showing off to his older brother. Roxas smiled at his childish antics and swam to catch up, simply content with being with his family and his pod. Though their 'parents' were disappointed they had yet to find a mate, they had time.

They had all of _eternity_.

--oo00oo-- SCENE BREAK --oo00oo--

The cold off white and silver of the plane broke the serene morning sky, rising lower and lower. The great white wings reached out and touched the sky, the sleek body seeming to move effortlessly. Its strange visage was perplexing, standing out in a deep contrast against the natural scenery around it. Sora wondered at what it was, confused at how it flew.

'But it does not flap its wings!' Sora muddled over what it could be and shrugged it off. 'What kind of a creature could do that?' He wondered. Sora shook his head, emptying it of those thoughts. 'It doesn't matter, I don't want anyone to worry over me because of all this, these feelings of confusion…'He frowned. 'This strange creature does not compare to the humans world, I bet…'Sora thought, strangely giddy at the thought of humans. They were terrible, impure and thoughtless of the environment around them.

Sora had often wondered about them, the thoughts of them keeping him up late at night. These thoughts then had swiftly budded into unending curiosity, which quickly turned into obsession. 'Can they not hear the creature's cries? Can they not feel the agony that the animals and plants feel when they do those terrible things?' Sora didn't understand. But humans were different from them and they were even rumored to ignore other's pain with their 'superior knowledge' or something… Did they forget their roots so quickly? Or was it their ideas…the idea that they were better than everything else. That earth, land, sky and fire were dead.

No, it was all alive. Sora could feel it, feel it right to his bones. It was all around them…but what had blinded the humans? Was it their greed? The constant need for more they had? These thoughts all were very pressing, but Sora tried not to dwell. Dwelling wouldn't bring Kairi back… It was no good. But he never gave up looking for her.

Never.

Sora would go into the human world one day and somehow save her. He knew he would. Sora could feel it surging in the energies around him, like an oncoming storm.

--oo00oo-- SCENE BREAK --oo00oo--

Riku sipped his coffee and read the paper with mild interest, flipping through the sections quickly. He adjusted his tie, checking his reflection in the window of the plane. Riku felt a tap on his shoulder and blatantly glared at the stewardess. His lips curled over his teeth in annoyance and scowled.

"We're passing over the island, sir. We will be landing there in a few moments…" He tuned her out after that, ignoring her disgustingly obvious flirting and taking in the island below him. He whistled, completely taken aback by the beautiful scenery and the endless deep blue depths below him. It truly was worth every penny he paid for it and he intended to make good use of it.

"It's perfect…More than I imagined." Riku mumbled, then nodded appreciatively and peered into the colorful corals with interest. There was a great deal of movement occurring in the corals and he wondered. 'It's too far inland for whales and there are no sharks in these regions…' He shrugged it off. Since when had he cared? Still, he would have to check for any endangered species before he began tearing things up…

"I know what I'll call it. I'll call it Destiny Island." He smirked, an idea for the island already forming. 'I'll turn it into private get away. Bulldoze it. It'll be perfect.' Riku began to type away at the laptop in his arms, a soft click clack of his computer keys making the only sound in the entire plane. Riku started his report on it, quickly typing to his fellow business partners. He took a sip of his coffee, set it down and smiled.

'Dear Organization 13, I have a proposition for you regarding my latest land purchase…'

And with that, Riku had begun the chain of events that would _**destroy**_ them.

--oo00oo-- SCENE BREAK --oo00oo--

Sora did another twirl, gracefully rising in out of the water with a great push from his tail. He appeared to simply glide out of the water without a care, fluidly moving with the current. Sora's tail gave a mighty heave as he propelled himself out of the water, his fin glistening in the sun's rays and the miniscule scales that covered the rest of his body shone like diamonds. His efforts were rewarded with a tremendous amount of squeals, clicks of excitement and encouragement from the hatchlings. The children watched him with great interest, slightly awed by the display. He not only did flips and maneuvers- he went up to the surface!

It was strictly forbidden for children to go anywhere near the surface- it was far too risky. Though Sora knew he would get a severe reprimanding for his actions, he relished in the happiness the children gave off. He grinned to them, allowing his body to simply sink to the bottom. Sora gave the body language for no more; he was all done for the day. The children were avidly disappointed, but he shot them a cheeky grin. They smiled to each other and giggled, giving each other shushing noises and squeals at the thought of another performance. The nursemaids wouldn't find out, as long as they kept the secret. The children without fail always did, unless he was caught _doing_ them.

He waved them good bye and headed to his tanning spot, swimming close and closer to shore with each large flick of his tail. Sora's hair flew in mismatched directions, haphazardly drifting through the ocean currents. Unlike Roxas, who seemed to be able to control some of his hair, Sora was not so fortunate.

Roxas' tail was a beautiful mother of pearl sheen, blending in with the sand among the beaches flawlessly. His torso was longer than Sora's, though Sora's fin was longer than Roxas'. He wore keys around his neck, small keys which he had never found the lock to. Roxas' really didn't care, because the keys were pretty enough on their own.

Sora too had two keys, in a pouch he wore on his shoulder. He wore a necklace around his neck, with a crown on the dead center. It was made of mithril, a metal commonly used by merfolk because of its water proof material and the ability to withstand a lot of wear. Sora's tail was a sky blue, blending into the shallow water and sky rather well. Sora could actually wrap his tail around his body, which had proved useful many times to both hide and defend himself from potential predators.

Sora let his thoughts of the upcoming mating season consume his thoughts and twirled in and out of the water at the thought of his mate. He skipped along the surface, the shallow water's light color blending in with his tails. His practiced movements appeared almost like a dance, spiraling and skimming through and above the water with ease. Sora wondered about his mate, about what they would look like and act like- all these thoughts filled him with joy, and a feeling he could not describe.

His stomach twisted in excitement as he could finally understand the feelings of nervousness, but elation at the thought of meeting his mate. Sora could finally understand what Cloud and Leon had described. It was so new to him and explicitly forbidden feelings began to surface as the mating season neared. However, Sora was disturbingly intrigued with them and longed for more. This mating season was his and he would find his mate, even if he had to search all of the seven seas.

And it was during this mating season, when Sora was finally of age, did his personal Eden (1) eternally collapse.

Eden- from the bible, a paradise where shame and evil were unknown and where there was no sin. (In Sora's case, it specifically refers to lust, but Sora doesn't understand _that _part of mating quite yet. Since the merpeople cannot talk, they don't get 'the talk' so they basically go on instinct with mating.)

Roxas- He is a Long-nosed Loach, scientifically known as Acanthopsis Choirorhynchus. That's a good reference for his tail and it is a small breed of fish. This becomes more obvious in the later chapters, though. It's the best example I could find…

Sora- He is a Brachydanio Kerri, with no common name that I could find. He is also a smaller breed of fish, which will also become more prominent in the upcoming chapters. These were the best examples I could find, so cut me some slack.

PS- I am _**so**_ sorry about this chapter's short length. Still, review?

**Next chapter**- Sora and Riku meet, while Sora attempts to figure his new found feelings and emotions he has for Riku and Riku begins to plot his demise. It is a cataclysm which neither can stop and a gravitation that is inescapable.


	3. This of the feuding families

This chapter is for: Kiki Lelsissia! She's awesome and stuff for noticing the hard work and thought I put into what I've done. Thank you so much:) She left a really long review for the story, too. Hopefully not the last:) It made me feel all warm and fuzzy 'n stuff. :) I also want to thank Ari, Audunke, Vampyra142001, misa1120 and inuchichi. The stage is set, for Romeo and his Juliet.

-

Lyrics from: "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane

-

-"I walked across an empty land,-  
-I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.-  
-I felt the earth beneath my feet,-

-Sat by the river and it made me complete.-  
-Oh, simple thing, _where have you gone_?-  
-I'm getting old and **I need something to rely on.-**  
-So tell me when you're gunna _**let me in**_,-  
-I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to _begin_."-

-

Sora returned from sunning, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. The blood in his veins flood threw him in a renewed vigor. It was like water in a dry spell, truly revitalizing. As he approached his home, an unconscious depression flooded his senses. It crept through him, like the tide through the shores. He slowed his swimming, his shoulders slumping and hair falling limply to the sides of his face. A certain sort of dejectedness filled him, dreading when he would have to leave his home.

It was all he knew; he was born among these islands and raised among the reefs. Everything held a familiarity to him that was comforting, but at the same time lulled him into a dangerous feeling of complete safety and disarming his acute senses.

He could remember brief patches of his childhood, with his mother, father and brother, Roxas. They were always very happy and close; from what he could remember his mother and father loved him very much. He would try to remember them often, attempting to re-create their likeness in the sand but always failing. Small details, like facial features and expressions would always elude him, leaving him with a sense of emptiness. Their memories became hazier and hazier, like the outlines in the sand after the tide had come in, slowly slipping between his outstretched fingers.

The keys in which he held dear and the necklace around his neck reminded him of them, each of them representing his mother and father in some way. After all, it was his parents who had given them each two keys and told them to keep them safe. He did as he was told and had a good life with his brother Roxas, but it was not meant to be.

It was not humans which had taken his parents away from him- but nature herself. It was a great storm, one which Sora would not- could not- ever forget.

Sora was very young in mermaid years when this happened, but these events were driven into his brain, carved away into an eternal memory. The storm was predicted to be small and Sora's family had prepared accordingly. During said storm, they had been tucked away safely within one of the many underwater chambers, shielded by many ancient corals and reefs.

Sora and Roxas had been sleeping away soundly, allowing the gentle thumps of their parents heart beats to lull them to sleep while the storm outside pounded upon the sheltering reefs around them. There was a great raucous outside, but a tranquil peacefulness in the small sanctuary. The cave had a small entrance, composed of a great wall of stone from one side and walls of coral around them. The small children in their parents arms clung to them tightly, feeling threatened, but not scared.

Sora and Roxas had never been fond of storms, or loud noises for that matter, but their parents had made them feel safe, so safe. A loud crack had woken them from their sleep, tremors filling the water and creatures shrieking in terror. Sora whimpered, his chubby lip quivering. Roxas' grip on him did not falter, gripping Sora's arms until it hurt.

They exchanged scared looks, curling up as tightly as possible to each other. Their parents remained on either side of them, protectively shielding them from the violent currents and broken bits of coral that lashed about around them. Sora shuddered and his tail wrapped around himself and his brother as much as it could. Roxas copied him, their tails completely covering them.

They felt movement and Sora squealed, while Roxas' lips pursed tightly. They closed their eyes, trusting their parents. They were gently laid down, in a small crevice. The opening was small, but the area inside was just enough for them.

Before either of them had known what had happened, their parents had gone out to fix the piece of coral that had caved in. Roxas was unable to turn away from where their parents had been and Sora had been unable to look.

After that night, their parents had not returned. Though a peculiar necklace with a crown shaped pendant had been found washed ashore, a pendant that was formerly around their mother's neck.

So where were their parents?

-  
-"This could be the end of everything-  
-So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,-  
-Somewhere only we know-  
-_Somewhere only we know."-_

_-_

"Oh god…"

Leons face mirrored Clouds, hardened in sadness. They didn't dare think of what had happened to the unfortunate pair, but the pool of blood surrounding their bodies was more than enough evidence. The woman had been impaled upon a rock and the man simply lay in the shallows, unmoving. There was no life signal coming from them, no familiar buzz of energy around their bodies at all.

They heard a high pitch shriek, a familiar sound. That was the sound of a hurting child. No- children. Cloud and Leon exchanged looks for a moment, assessing the situation quickly. Cloud nodded to Leon and followed where the sound was coming from, swiftly moving to the spot as quietly as they could.

It was not as they feared; there were neither sharks nor whales, it was simply the children had been caught in a small den. It had been expertly sealed as to not open, obviously for the protection of the children. Leon gently pried it open, an inquisitive blonde first poking its head out. A brunette that was almost a mirror image of the blonde closely followed. They bravely checked their surroundings, until Cloud made a sudden movement and the blonde hastily hid behind the brunette, shyly peaking out.

The blonde let out a small squeal of pain, catching his fin in the reefs in his hasty move to hide behind his twin. Leon expertly removed his fin from the reefs, suddenly recognizing the scent of blood. A terrible realization racked his mind, his face contorting in horror.

Cloud reeled back as though slapped and Leon let out a startled noise, scaring both boys back into the small crevice. The bodies they had seen had obviously been these boy's parents, and there were no other merpeople around for miles anyway. It made sense.

Leon and Cloud looked at each other and back at the boys, communicating to each other their thoughts. 'They look about the same age, too. The timing is perfect too….Our boys would have been the same age. We even look alike.' Leon thought, agreeing with Cloud that these boys would now be theirs.

-

-Is this the place we used to **love**?-  
-Is this the place that I've been _dreaming _of?-  
-  
-Oh, simple thing, _where have you gone_?-  
-I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.-  
-So tell me when you're gonna let me in,-

-I'm getting _tired_ and I need somewhere to begin…-

-

The moonlight danced across the tranquil water, the gentle lull of the waves sweeping in and out of the shore line orchestrating the beautiful scene. The waves seemed almost like breathing, coming in and out of the shoreline like a great breath of air, breathing life into the island. The water looked like mercury, shiny and an unforgettable shade of silver- blue. The shore was awash with many forms of life brimming in the tide pools, scurrying around about as the moonlight lit the way.

The sand faded off into a deep crevasse of rocks, the great boulders and peaks standing as a testament against time. The cool ocean spray and the warm water caused a thick fog, filling the air with mystery. Sora enjoyed his surroundings, memorizing them as best he could before he was forced to leave. Dangerously inland, he sung his last song to the island, as a final farewell to his home and safe place.

-

-This could be the _end of everything-_.  
-So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,-  
-Somewhere only we know-  
-**Somewhere only we know.-**

-

Riku exited the plane, happy to finally be on land again. He wasn't very fond of flights, and his stomach agreed with him. Riku sat down at the small airport, the 'airport' really being a rough landing strip with a basic telecommunication tower on a nearby island. He would have to take a boat to Destiny Island, living in the house left behind by the previous owner.

He hadn't gotten much of a description of the island or the property, but the price was right and the Organization had suggested it, so he was more than willing to purchase it. Riku thought this island was worth far more than what it was sold for, but the man who had owned it didn't use it anyway.

Riku could see this island being used as many things, mainly as a private get away. He could tear it apart completely, but he could tell the scenery would pull many more people there if left intact. Well, some of it would be left intact and he could see what would need to go.

He hopped into the relatively small boat along with his maid and personal assistant, lying back and enjoying the scenery. It was framed nicely by the setting sun, the moon beginning to peak just behind the island. Riku slipped into a deep sleep, the sound of the sea and wind gently rocking him to sleep, into the land of dreams.

Riku's dreams were filled of Sora, unknowingly being called to his destiny. He suddenly awoke, jerking into an upright position as an ethereal voice filled his head. His servant's didn't seem to notice, but it rang loud and true in his mind.

It was burning itself into his mind, each note carving itself permanently into his head. It was driving him _wild_! But where was it coming from?!

"Sir, you mustn't do that!"

"S-sir, what are you doing?"

"Stop the boat!" Riku commanded.

"What?"

"Are you questioning me?" Riku growled.

"N-no, Sir!" The maid cowered away.

The boat came to an unceremonious halt, large waves lapping up against the sides.

"Sir, what are you doing?" The maid inquired as Riku hastily began removing his suit, leaving his dark blue boxers on. He stopped at the side of the boat, preparing to plunge.

"Going for a swim." Riku promptly answered, leaving a confused maid and butler while plummeting into the deep blue abyss after the mysterious voice.

-

-This could be the end of everything.-  
-So why don't we go, so why don't we go,-  
-  
-Hmmm _yeaaaah_-

-

_Hit the pretty review for me, lovelies :) This chapter was going to be longer, but I thought it was a good time to stop… Hopefully encouraging reviews ;) AND I PROMISE THAT SORA AND RIKU WILL MEET. Sorry about that ;( fails at writing… This chapter is just under 2,000 words! I still can't believe how short it is is shot in the face_


End file.
